Fantasy
by Eden Ann Stark
Summary: Brennan has an epiphany about Booth's request. Slight spoilers for Passenger in the Oven.


AN: I'm jumping on the sexy-librarian-Bones bandwagon, but I can't help it. That scene was just too cute. (I wrote this instead of doing my schoolwork ;D)

To the people that have read "Engage:" Thank you so much for the reviews; I hadn't expected such a positive response, it was awesome. I'm working on a 'companion' story/second chapter. It's not done, and I don't know when it will be or how it'll turn out. Just wanted to let everyone that read it (and liked it) know.

* * *

Fantasy

_Brennan walked down the metal spiral staircase, listening to the loud, sharp sound her heels made on the stairs. When she reached the galley, she was bewildered to see Booth leaning over their makeshift autopsy table examining the remains. Instead of acting upon her shock, Brennan surprised herself by standing near the table, and watching Booth work._

"_Hey, I found some hairline fractures on the occipital bone that would have caused her to lose consciousness," Booth informed, looking up at her._

_Brennan could feel her lips spread into a small grin, but it didn't have anything to do with the breakthrough in the case. It did, however, have a lot to do with her partner's appearance._

_His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, latex gloves covered his hands, and black-framed, rectangular glasses were perched on top of his nose. Brennan couldn't help but notice how utterly sexy he looked. She felt herself step closer to him, and she couldn't stop the words that spilled from her mouth._

"_That's great," she paused. "Now what I want you to do is take off your glasses, loosen your tie, and say, 'Dr. Brennan, do you know what the penalty for an overdue book is?'" Brennan instructed in a low, husky voice._

_A seductive smirk spread across Booth's face as he ripped off his gloves, and did as his partner had directed._

"_Dr. Brennan," he whispered into her ear. "Do you know what the penalty for an overdue book is?"_

"_No, I think you'll have to show me," Brennan breathed as Booth pulled back._

_She couldn't help but laugh softly as Booth gently pushed her down onto the now bone-less table, and brought his lips inches away from hers._

Brennan woke with a start, skin flushed. She uncovered her eyes, and glanced over at her sleeping partner wide-eyed. She adamantly told herself that her dream was not indicative what Booth had meant when he'd made that request. She'd calmed slightly before realizing the flaw in her sleep-fogged logic. Brennan couldn't be sure of what her dream meant because she had had absolutely no idea what Booth had meant when he'd actually said that.

"Maybe it was just an obscure pop culture reference," Brennan rationalized quietly to herself.

She rose shakily, and made her way to bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, she turned on the faucet, and splashed water onto her face. Brennan could not understand why thinking about sex with her partner was making her so nervous.

"It's just an endorphin release," she muttered.

Brennan calmed herself before decided that she would simply ask Booth what he had meant. She strode out the bathroom, and through the empty plane to her still sleeping partner.

"Booth, wake up. Booth," Brennan said as she shook his shoulder lightly.

Booth pulled off his sleeping mask, and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it Bones?" he questioned as she sat down in the seat next to him.

"What did you mean when you asked me to shake out my hair, and take off those glasses?" Brennan asked, meeting Booth's astonished eyes square on. "Did it have anything to do with sex?"

"Uh, Bones, I . . ." Booth trailed off, completely unsure of what to say.

He had not expected her to bring it up.

"Yes?"

"It was just a joke, Bones," he finished.

"A sexual joke?" She persisted.

"Yes, Bones," Booth answered reluctantly. "Why'd you need to know so badly?"

"I . . . had a dream."

"About being a librarian?"

"What? No."

"A sex dream?" Booth asked, disbelief and apprehension written all over his face. "About me and you?"

Brennan nodded, and Booth let out loud laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Bones."

"I told you."

"It's just ironic."

"I don't understand. What's ironic?"

"Well, it's just that, it wasn't a joke, Bones," Booth responded, all traces of laughter gone from his face.

Brennan didn't say anything, but she could feel herself moving closer to Booth, and unconsciously lowering her eyelids. Booth was mirroring her actions, but they both jumped apart at the sudden sound of a loud voice.

"Alright, we're ready to take off!" their new pilot exclaimed.

"That's great," Booth grumbled.

They both settled back into their seats; the moment was gone.

"Is this why people always think we're going to make out?" Brennan inquired.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
